Keresahan Hati
by Sp-Cs
Summary: mengenai Minato yang ingin kembali untuk semua yang pernah ditinggalkannya. Namun itu hanyalah yang ada di pikiran Sp-Cs semata. Minato x Yukari, Good and Bad Ending. Berakhir dengan Bahagia atau Tragis walau dua ending itupun pada akhirnya berakhir bahagia. Good Chapter 5 and Bad Chapter 6. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1: Bagian Sedih Atau Tidak

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** persona 3 milik Atlus

* * *

**Chapter 1**: bagian sedih atau tidak.

Seandainya...

Seandainya diriku tidak memilih jalan ini, mungkin dunia sudah hancur.

Seandainya...

Seandainya Semua temanku tidak kulibatkan, mungkin tidak ada dari mereka yang akan menangis.

Dan Seandainya...

Seandainya diriku bisa menghentikannya memulai pertarungan bersama dengan yang lainnya, mungkin dunia ini akan hancur.

Bisakah...

Bisakah diriku ini melihat kedua orang tuaku lagi?

Bisakah...

Bisakah aku bisa terus menjaga gerbang kematian dan kehancuran ini dari mereka yang menginginkan hal tersebut?

Dan Bisakah...

Bisakah aku menemuinya lagi?

Hampa...

diriku hampa tak berarti, kecuali sebagai mainan bagi Erebus.

Hampa...

Hampa karena diriku tidak bisa membuka mata lagi.

Dan Hampa...

Hampa karena tidak bisa menyentuh pipi halusnya lagi.

Menangis...

Menangis hanya menginginkan sesuatu yang tak tercapai.

Menangis...

Menangis hanya menyesali sebuah pilihan yang telahku buat seorang diri tanpa mendengar teriakan protes dari mereka.

Dan Menangis...

Menangis karena... tidak bisa menempati janji yang telah kami berdua buat seorang untuk yang terakhir kali.

Tuhan...

Jika kau benar-benar ada, ijinkanlah diriku ini bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama bersamanya dan membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi sayang...

itu hanya sebuah impian yang tak akan pernah bisa diriku raih.

"Minato..."

Teriakan...

Teriakan seorang gadis bernada cempreng tapi indah, terdengar di telingaku.

"aku disini, hey menolehlah!"

Menoleh...

Dirikupun menoleh untuk melihat asal suara itu.

Dan saat diriku menoleh, nampak wajah manis seorang perempuan yang selalu berada di hatiku yang kini muncul di hadapanku."Yu-Yukari?"

**TBC**

* * *

Yang menginginkan fict ini untuk di lanjutin silahkan...

**R&R...**


	2. Chapter 2: Harus Bisa

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Harus Bisa

"Minato..."

Yukari? Apa ini benar dia?.

"Ayo kesini..." Teriak Yukari sambil melambai-lambai ke arahku.

Dirikupun berjalan perlahan menuju kearahnya dengan di temani sebuah senyuman kebahagian yang kuberikan kepadanya.

Namun...

Namun, entah mengapa dia mulai menjauhiku, tapi masih tetap dengan senyumannya dan lambaian tangannya.

"Yukari!" teriakku dan terus berusaha mendekatinya namun, dia terus menjauh dari diriku.

Lenyap...

Sedikit demi sedikit, badannya mulai Lenyap.

"Yukari!" Dirikupun mulai berlari kencang, berusaha mencegahnya agar tidak menghilang dari pandanganku.

Lenyap...

Kini... dia benar-benar Lenyap dari pandanganku

"Yukari!" Teriakku sekencang mungkin.

Lemas menghampiri kedua tulang kakiku yang hanya kugunakan untuk berlari ke arah tempat dimana dia lenyap Sampai pada batasnya,

"YUKARI!"

'BRUAK'

Akhirnya diriku terjatuh.

"Yukari..."

Dan Lenyap...

Karena Impianku, Harapanku dan keinginanku untuk bertemu, memeluk dan juga menepati janji yang telahku buat bersamanya, Telah lenyap sudah...

"Yukari..."

'Tik'

Setetes air mata kesedihan dari kelopak mataku, jatuh dan membasahi putihnya lantai yang kutiduri saat ini.

Kosong...

Hanya kekosongan yang saat ini berada di sekitarku.

Kosong...

Hanya kekosongan yang saat ini aku punya

Dan Kosong...

Hanya kekosongan Yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatku.

Kubalikan badanku dan menatap langit malam yang sangat luas di mataku. Apakah ada harapan untukku, kembali pulang dan menemui semua yang pernah kutinggalkan?

Gapai...

Ku ulurkan kedua tanganku ke arah langit malam yang luas.

Gapai...

Berusaha menggapai sesuatu yang tak mungkin.

Dan Gapai...

Agar bisa menggapai impian bodoh dari diriku seorang yang ingin kembali untuk mereka dan dia.

Tapi, Sia-sia...

Kuhentikan usahaku yang hasilnya tentu saja sia-sia.

Perlahan-lahan mulai kututup kedua bola mataku, berharap bisa mendengar suara mereka lagi di telingaku.

Namun... yang kudengar di telingaku hanya suara hembusan angin yang lewat begitu saja.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akhirnya diriku tertidur dengan lelapnya diatas lantai putih yang dingin dan berselimutkan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang basah dan hangat menempel di mulutku.

Rasa ini dan kehangatan ini, apa benar?

Aku Harus...

Aku Harus membuka mataku.

Aku Harus...

Aku Harus berdiri dan berhasil menggapai impianku.

Dan Aku Harus...

Dan Aku Harus Tidak boleh menyerah untuk menggapai impianku.

"Berusahalah, Minato-san"

Elizabeth? Kenapa dia ada disini?

"Aku yang akan menggantikanmu untuk menjaga pintu ini"

Apa?

**TBC**

* * *

Yang mau Fict sedih dan menyakitkan ini dilanjutkan lagi, silahkan...

**R&R...**


	3. Chapter 3: Kesempatan Ataukah Takdir?

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Kesempatan Ataukah Takdir?

Kenapa?

"Karena saya juga punya keinginan, yaitu melihatmu kembali senang"

Jawaban Elizabeth mulai membuat diriku resah.

Aku tahu...

Aku tahu Elizabeth bukan pengguna 'The Wild Card'.

Aku tahu...

Aku tahu Dia bukan siapa-siapa bagiku.

Dan Aku tahu...

Dia hanyalah seorang wanita yang terkurung di velvet room yang hanya untuk di takdirkan menjadi Asisten dari seorang kakek-kakek.

Kini ada dua pilihan di kepalaku, 'pergi dari sini dan kembali ke teman-temanku semua dengan cara meninggalkan gadis yang sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku ini?' ataukah 'tetap memenuhi takdir sebagai segel yang terus disiksa oleh Erebus selamanya saat ada kesempatan untuk pergi?'

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu dan memilih untuk membunuh 'Dirinya' yang tersegel di dalam tubuhku, mungkin aku akan membenci diriku sendiri. Adakah kesempatan, Untukku kembali pulang tanpa mengorbankan dirinya?

Kesempatan...

Kesempatan hanya sebuah peluang.

Kesempatan...

Kesempatan tidak akan ada lagi di hadapanku.

Dan kesempatan...

Hanyalah yang aku inginkan untuk hidup kembali menjadi manusia.

Tapi...

Apakah ini yang dinamakan kesempatan? Mengorbankan seseorang yang menginginkanku bahagia, padahal dirinya akan merasa tersiksa saat menggantikan diriku yang sudah di takdirkan yang hanya menjadi sebuah 'Gembok pintu' belaka.

Takdir...

Takdir tidak memihak siapapun.

Takdir...

Takdir hanyalah sebuah ungkapan belaka.

Dan Takdir...

Takdirku hanyalah menjadi sebuah 'Gembok Pintu'.

Apakah takdirku bisa ku ubah?

"Sayonara Minato-san..."

"ELIZABETH!"

Tiba-tiba pandanganku mulai kabur dan semuanya mulai gelap saat Elizabeth mengucapkan kalimat 'selamat jalan' untukku, diriku seorang.

Aku Tak Tega...

Meninggalkan seseorang yang rela menggantikan tempatku.

Aku Tak Tega...

Membayangkan dirinya di siksa Erebus.

Dan Aku Tak Tega...

Mengawali ke kembalianku ke semua temanku dengan perasaan menyesal.

Tapi... inilah yang di ingikan oleh seorang Elizabeth, melihatku tidak menderita lagi.

Kubuka mataku dengan perlahan dan berharap diriku bisa melihat wajah senyum mereka walau aku tak tahu, tempat dimana sekarang diriku berada saat ini.**  
**

**TBC**

* * *

**Sekali lagi yang menginginkan Fict ini berlanjut, silahkan...**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Kembali ke Asrama

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Kembali Ke Asrama

Yang terlihat di mataku sekarang, hanyalah sebuah kamar kosong yang sedikit gelap. Kamar kosong yang dulunya kupakai, kini berdebu dan menjadi tak terawat.

Juga ranjang yang pernah ku tiduri ini, menjadi usang dan Baunya sekarang sudah berubah.

Akupun beranjak pergi dari ranjangku dan membuka tirai jendela kamarku agar cahaya dapa masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kulihat keadaan sekitar dari balik jendela kacaku.

Kota Iwatodai masih terlihat seperti dulu di mataku, tanpa perubahan sedikitpun masih dengan gedug-gedung lama seperti dulu.

Akhirnya kubuka pintu kamarku dan melihat keadaan seisi asrama ini.

Kosong... yang kurasakan di sini hanyalah kekosongan, juga kegelapan yang terlihat di mataku. Ku ambil sebuah senter yang masih tersimpan di laciku sebelum berjalan-jalan di dalam asrama ini.

Perlahan-lahan diriku menuju lantai 5 yang tentu saja pergi ke tempat biasanya diriku juga teman-temanku dulunya berkumpul untuk merencanakan strategy melawan 'Monster' di malam bulan Purnama.

Setelah sampai, kubuka pintu ruang lantai 5 dan terlihatlah di mataku sebuah komputer besar tapi kini sudah usang juga sofa yang dulunya diriku dan teman-temanku duduki juga sudah usang. Ruangan ini juga menjadi tak terawat dan gelap.

Usang...

Sebuah ungkapan benda yang lama dan tidak di gunakan.

Usang...

Benda lama yang tak terawat yang kini bentuknya berbeda dari asalnya.

Dan Usang...

Hanyalah sebuah kata yang keluar jika kau menemukan benda lama yang tak bisa kau gunakan.

Kubuka gorden Jendela yang telah menutupi cahaya mentari.

Saat kubuka, silauan cahaya sang mentari telah menyinari ruangan ini dan seketika ruangan ini sedikit jelas di pandanganku.

Sekali lagi kulihat keadaan kota Iwatodai dengan jelas.

'Krek'

Akupun menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu mulai dibuka oleh seseorang.

"M-Minato-san"

Dan saat diriku menoleh, terlihat olehku sesosok seorang wanita bermata biru muda, berambut blonde, berbando merah dengan memakai daster biru memanggil namaku sambil berlari memelukku.

"Aigis?"

Terasa rasa rindu dari pelukannya yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku, juga setetes air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya membasahi dadaku. Akupun membalas pelukannya dengan rasa rindu juga.

"Aku kangen padamu Minato-san" ucapnya seraya berhenti memelukku dan menatap wajahku. "Bagaimana kau bisa kembali?"

Akhirnya ku ceritakan semua kejadian yang ku alami.

"Aigis, dimana yang lain?" tanyaku karena rindu pada mereka sama seperti yang Aigis rasakan.

"Mereka..."

**TBC**

* * *

**Baiklah, sekarang saya akan memberikan pilihan untuk anda yang pastinya berpengaruh dengan kelanjutan Fict saya dan pertemuan Minato dengan semua teman-temannya.**

**Ini pilihannya.**

**Jika kalian ingin Fict ini berakhir senang, pilih 'Hai semua, aku kembali.'**

**Jika kalian ingin Fict ini berakhir sedih, pilih 'Ke-kenapa?' **

**Itu pilihannya.**

**Jika kalian memilih pilihan pertama, kalian akan membayangkan Minato senang karena telah kembali untuk teman-temannya.**

**Tapi jangan sedih jika kalian memilih pilihan ke-2. Karena sangat menyakitkan bagi Minato Arisato sang Protagonis Persona 3. Mungkin dia akan depresi dan sakit hati yang mendalam sampai membuat dirinya bunuh diri.**

**A/N: saya harap anda semua jangan memilih pilihan ke 2.**

**Saya tunggu sampai minggu depan.**

**A/N: Jika saya belum membuat lanjutan fict ini, ingatkan saya. karena mungkin saya liburan sebentar untuk mengobati rasa rindu saya atas Persona 3. gara-gara main Ps 2 dengan game 'Deadly Skies 3', saya hilang ingatan tentang persona 3 dan juga ingatan semua lanjutan Fict saya. Jadi saya main Persona 3 dulu berulang kali. Jadi...**

**R&R**


	5. Final Chapter Good: Brand New Days

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus

* * *

**Final Chapter (Find Ending) : **Brand New Days

"Mereka baik-baik saja"

Saat Mendengar hal itu dari ucapan Android yang kukenal, aku senang sekali mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, Yukari-san, dia..."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Aigis membuat Diriku berhenti tersenyum dan mulai membuatku gelisah, apa yang terjadi pada Yukari?

**-00-**

"Yukari..."

Aku mulai berlari menuju Suatu tempat.

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

'Tik'

Dengan menitihkan air mata kesedihan.

"Tunggu aku Yukari, aku sekarang kembali untukmu"

'Tik Tik Tik'

Walau derasnya hujan, kutetap pergi ketempat Seseorang yang menjadi tujuan hidupku.

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan rumah sakit Tatsumi Memorial dan langsung masuk untuk bertemu 'dia' yang masih dirawat.

"Permisi... suster, boleh saya tahu kamar seorang pasien yang bernama Yukari Takeba?" tanyaku pada seorang wanita yang berpakaian suster yang sedang duduk di eja recepcionis.

"Boleh, tapi sebelum itu kau siapanya ya?" tanyanya yang mulai membuat wajahku merona merah.

"A-a-aku... adalah pacarnya." Jawabku seadanya dengan wajah merona merah.

Suster itu malah tertawa "Hihihi... ehem, baiklah. Kamarnya nomor 13 yang ada di sebelah pojok kanan koridor itu" ucapnya sambil menunjukan tempatnya.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Akhirnya diriku mencari kamar tempatnya dirawat, sambil berlari kecil dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Tapi kenapa nomor 13? itukan angka sial?

Tapi aku tak peduli, jika itu angka sial, biarkan aku yang akan menanggungnya. Karena tak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyakiti Yukari. Bahkan tuhanpun sekalipun, karena mengingat perkataan Orpheus dari dalam diriku tentang cinta.

'**Tidak ada yang lebih indah di dunia ini selain cinta yang sejati dan serasi,'**

Itulah kalimat yang dulu di lontarkan Orpheus saat bersama Eurydice.

Akhirnya kutemukan kamar nomor 13 dan perlahan-lahan dengan hati berdegup kencang, kubuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yu-Yukari..."

Kini, setelah kubuka pintu itu. Mataku serasa ingin menangis, karena melihat Yukari tertidur di atas ranjangnya dengan berbagai alat bantu yang membantunya hidup menempel di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Yukari..."

Perlahan-lahan kudekati dirinya, berharap dia bisa terbangun dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Saatku pegang tangannya, suhu tubuhnya sangat hangat terasa menjalar di tanganku.

"Yukari... bangunlah, ini aku Minato."

Namun Yukari tetap tertidur pulas,

"Yukari..."

'Tik'

Setetes air mata keluar dari kelopak mataku, karena diriku terlambat kembali saat dia koma akibat menolong seorang anak dari kecelakaan tabrakan maut.

Kenapa...

Padahal aku sudah kembali untuknya tapi kenapa dia tidak bangun ?

Kenapa...

Hidupku, kenapa menjadi tidak adil?

Dan Kenapa...

Pertemuan kami, sepertinya tidak di restui?

Akupun menatap langit.

"Ayah, ibu. Apakah ini takdirku setelah kalian mati? Dan setelah diriku menyegel Nyx? Walau kini aku telah bebas dan bertemu dengan dirinya?"

Lalu memandang wajah manis Yukari sambil mengelus pipinya yang lembut.

'Tik'

"Apakah aku, benar-benar seorang Orpheus? Dan takdir Orpheus adalah takdir yang menyedihkan bagiku jalani juga?"

Tidak...

Aku dan Orpheus sangatlah berbeda, meski aku tahu. Sejarahnya sangatlah menyakitkan untuk di baca Dan sangat sedih untuk di sebarkan. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku dan Orpheus sangatlah berbeda.

"Yukari..."

Yukari tetap saja tidak kunjung bangun.

Walau...

Aku menyebut namanya.

Walau...

Aku membelai halus rambut coklat susunya yang telah memanjang.

Dan Walau...

Aku mencium keningnya layaknya pangeran yang tengah berusaha membangunkan sang Putri tidur dari tidur panjangnya.

Namun... itu semua sia-sia saja.

**-00-**

Hari demi hari kulalui setelah pulang dari sekolah, ku jenguk Dirinya yang masih tetap tertidur di atas ranjang.

Dengan ku bawakan setangkai bunga ke sukaannya, berharap dia cepat terbangun.

Kini, aku bisa merasakan perasaan Yukari saat aku meninggalkannya. Pasti sungguh menyakitkan buatnya.

Tapi... jika aku tak meninggalkannya, mungkin Dunia ini akan hancur.

beberapa tahun telah berlalu, semenjak diriku kembali dari tempat dimana aku di jadikan sebuah 'Gembok Pintu' belaka.

Kini umurku dan umurnya menjadi 20 tahun.

Kujalani hidupku dengan terus menjenguk dirinya dan berharap dia bisa terbangun dari tidur cantiknya.

Namun semua itu, tentu saja tak membuahkan hasil apapun.

"Hey Dude, mau pergi bersama kami ke Wild Duck Burger untuk merayakan malam Natal?" ajak Junpei kepadaku yang tengah berada di ruang tamu bersama dengan yang lainnya, tapi masih tetap tanpa keberadaan Yukari.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku akan merayakan Natal bersama Yukari di Rumah sakit." jawabku dan membuka pintu kamarku lalu pergi keluar asrama tanpa memandang Aigis, Junpei, Akihiko, Mitsuru, Ken, Koromaru dan Fuuka yang ada di ruang tamu.

Malam ini berbeda seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, karena malam ini adalah malam Natal.

Malam dimana setiap dua pasangan saling menukarkan hadiah mereka, dengan kasih sayang, cinta dan janji untuk bersama sambil berjalan-jalan bergandengan tangan bersama di bawah malamnya Natal yang indah, juga melihat pohon-pohon Natal yang dihiasi dengan banyaknya lampu yang berkelap-kerlip yang ada di setiap sepanjang jalan.

Andai kami berdua bisa merayakan natal yang kedua kalinya seperti itu, mungkin aku dan Yukari dapat merasakan kebahagiaan yang dapat membuat kami melupakan masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Tapi... untuk apa bermimpi seperti itu? Yukari kini terus tertidur di atas ranjangnya karena aku, yang terlambat datang untuknya.

Langkah demi langkah kumasuki toko-toko yang ada di kota Iwatodai, berharap bisa menemukan benda yang masih tetap di sukai oleh Yukari, sebagai hadiahku untuknya di malam Natal ini. Walau itu tetap saja tidak dapat membangukannya.

"Selamat malam..."

Akupun melihat-lihat sebuah cincin yang cocok untuk di kenakan Yukari sebagai hadiahku.

Dan terlihatlah, sebuah cincin emas dengan batu rubi bewarna merah mudah berbentuk hati di mataku yang sepertinya cocok buat Yukari kenakan di jari manisnya.

"Tolong ini satu" ucapku sambil menunjukan cincin tersebut.

"Ini, harganya 120.000 yen" ucap penjual perhiasan itu.

Akupun mengeluarkan sejumlah uangku dan memberikannya. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari tokoh tersebut dengan hati yang senang sambil menyimpan cincin itu baik-baik di dalam jaket tebalku. Namun itu hanya sebentar.

Saat aku mau menyeberangi jalan di perempatan jalan, ku lihat seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun berambut coklat sedang mengambil bola sepaknya di tengah jalan di saat malam Natal yang indah ini.

'NGEEEEEENG...'

'TUT TUT...'

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kencang ke arah bocah tersebut, namun bocah tersebut belum menyadarinya.

"SHIN AWAS!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang usianya lebih tua darinya, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh bocah yang di panggilnya Shin tersebut.

'TUT TUT...'

Truk itu semakin mendekat ke anak itu untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Akupun segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, tapi truk itu semakin cepat melaju.

"Sial, kalau begitu." Akhirnya, aku mendorong bocah itu dengan kerasnya agar dia bisa selamat dari tabrakan maut itu, tapi tidak bagiku yang kini menatap sesosok 'Thanatos' yang akan menusukku dengan pedangnya.

'TUT TUT...'

'CIIIIIIIT...'

'BRAK'

Akhirnya, tubuhku terhempas sejauh 2 meter, dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala,lutut dan siku Yang kini membasahi jaket tebalku dengan warna merahnya yang pekat dan dengan baunya yang khas.

'BRUAK'

Dan juga tubuhku di tahan oleh Tanah beraspal dingin dengan kerasnya.

Di tengah-tengah antara sadar dan tidak, aku menoleh ke arah tempat anak yang hampir saja tewas jika tidak ku korbankan nyawaku untuknya.

"Shin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua dari bocah itu padanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Aniki" ucap bocah bernama Shin itu dan sekarang berlari menuju ke tempatku."Terimakasih"

"Sama... sama..., boleh... ku... tahu... s-siapa... nama... mu... nak...?" tanyaku dengan lemah.

"Namaku Shin, Shin Kanzato" jawabnya.

"Shin... ya, nama... yang... bagus. Perkenalkan... namaku Minato... Arisato..." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lemah kepadanya."Dan ingat..., kau... tidak boleh... bermain lagi... di... tengah... jalan... se... per... ti... itu... ya..."

Shin mengnangguk dan akhrinya dia pergi ke orang yang sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Akupun menengok ke atas langit malam berhiaskan bintang-bintang kecil yang menurunkan butiran saljunya yang putih padaku.

"Yu... kari..."

'NGIK NGUK NGIK NGUK NGIK NGUK'

Terdengar suara sirine mobil ambulance di telingaku.

"Yu... Ka... ri..."

Namun kegelapanlah yang menghampiri pandanganku.

'Tik'

**-00-**

"Minato..."

Aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Hey bangunlah..."

Suara seseorang yang menyuruhku bangun.

"Ini malam Natal..."

Yang tak lain adalah suara cempreng namun indah milik Yukari...

**-00-**

Perlahan-lahan, Diriku membuka kelopak mata.

Agar bisa melihat semua yang ingin kulihat.

Setelah ku buka mataku, ternyata aku berada di sebuah ruangan perawatan.

Namun aku tidak bisa menggerakan badanku yang di karenakan ke habisan darah walaupun masih bisa merasakan semua bagian tubuhku, yang berarti masih tetap utuh.

Aku menengok ke kanan dan mendapati Yukari yang masih terbaring, juga ke adaan di luar jendela yang masih gelap.

"Yu... ka... ri..."

Kugerakan tangan kananku untuk menggenggam lembut tangan kirinyanya, walau jarak ranjang diantara kami sedikit jauh beberapa puluh centimeter. Tapi pada akihrnya, berhasil ku raih.

"A-aku... akan... setia... disini... bersamamu..., menunggumu hingga... sadar... dan... me... nye... rah... kan... cin... cin... tanda... permintaan... maafku... padamu..."

Dengan memandang wajah manisnya yang masih tertidur pulas, sambil tersenyum lemah walau ku tahu, ini juga tidak akan bisa membangunkannya.

'Tik...'

Walau setetes air mata yang ku buat terdengar jatuh dan membasahi lantai. Tapi, tetap juga tidak membuatnya terbangun.

Apakah ini...

Apakah ini yang kuharapkan?

Apakah ini...

Apakah ini kehidupan kami berdua?

Dan apakah ini...

Yang dinamakan 'Cinta'?

Cinta...

Rasanya pahit.

Cinta...

Rasanya menyakitkan.

Dan Cinta...

Akan terasa manis jika kami berdua berhasil melalui ini semua.

Walau tak ada gunanya bertanya seperti itu,

Dan Walau tak ada gunanya menjawab semua pertanyaan bodoh itu.

Yukari... tidak akan bisa bangun.

"Yu... ka... ri..."

Kututup mataku sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kirinya secara lembut, agar kami berdua tak akan pernah bisa terpisahkan.

Walau itu semua hanyalah sebuah ungkapan belaka.

"Mi... na... to..."

Tiba-tiba mataku terbuka saat mendengar seucap kata dari mulut, mulut seseorang yang ku sayangi. Juga merasakan genggaman tangan lembutnya.

"Yukari...?"

Kupanggil namanya, berharap dia bisa bangun.

Akupun memasakan diri untuk bangun dari ranjangku, walu rasa nyerilah yang membantuku. Dan menghapiri tubuhnya yang berusaha terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"YUKARI"

Sambil tetap menggenggam tangannya dan meneriaki namanya.

"Minato..."

Perlahan-lahan mata coklatnya mulai terbuka. Untuk bisa melihat seseorang, seseorang yang ada dihatinya.

"Minato"

Dan langsung memelukku dengan meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan yang kurasakan darinya.

"Minato... hiks... jangan lagi meninggalkanku ya... hiks..."

Ucapnya manja sambil menangis bahagia karena melihatku sudah kembali untuknya.

Akupun berhenti memeluknya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Aku berjanji Yukari..."

Dan kembali memeluknya.

Hari demi hari kami lalui bersama setelah keluar dari rumah sakit.

Yukari kini nampak lebih cantik di bandingkan saat dia tertidur di atas ranjang putih milik rumah sakit. Senyum khasnya yang indah dapat membuat hidupku lebih bewarna, walau umur adalah batasannya.

**-00-**

2 tahun kemudian...

Di suatu hari, aku mulai melamarnya di suatu tempat. Tempat yang dulu kami membuat janji. Dan tempat yang dulu membuatku tidur untuk selama-lamanya.

Kami berdua duduk di kursi yang ada di atap gedung SMU Gekkoukan.

"Yukari"

"Ya, Minato sayangku~"

Ucap Yukari dengan nada menggoda dan berhasil membuat pipiku merona merah juga gugup.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma..."

Yukari kini menatapku dengan heran.

"Ma, apa?"

Akhirnya ku ambil sebuah kotak kecil berisi Cincin rubi berbentuk hati bewarna merah mudah dan menunjukannya di hadapannya.

"Maukah, kau... menjadi Istriku, Yukari?"

Tiba-tiba pipi Yukari merona merah bagaikan tomat.

"A-a-a-a..."

Dan juga berkata dengan gugup seperti yang ingin ku ucapkan barusan.

"A, apa?"

Tanyaku dengan senyum jahil.

Kini Yukari akan sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya.

"A-aku mau menjadi Istrimu Minato-kun"

Akhirnya ku kenakan cincin ini di jari manisnya dengan perlahan, juga bersamaan dengan terbenamnya sang mentari yang akan menyimpan cahaya terangnya untuk hari esok, juga hari esok untuk kami berdua jalani bersama bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

**-00-**

10 bulan setelah pernikahan kami, kini kebahagiaanku bertambah. Karena Yukari telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan dengan wajah yang mirip seperti ibunya.

Akupun duduk di samping ibunya yang sedang menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Minato"

Panggil Yukari yang tengah menggendong bayi kami yang munyil.

"Hm, ya Istriku?"

Tanyaku sambil tersenyum senang padanya.

"Bayi kitakan belum punya nama, jadi nama apa yang bagus untuk bayi kita, Minato?"

Aku berpikir sejenak, berharap bisa menemukan sebuah nama yang pantas di berikan oleh bayi kami yang telah lahir ini.

Nama...

Nama yang bisa kau sebut.

Nama...

Nama yang di miliki oleh setiap orang.

Dan Nama...

Nama seseorang Yang selalu kau sayangi.

"Bagaimana kalau Arisato Minako?"

Yukari tersenyum padaku.

"Kedengarannya bagus, benarkan Minako?"

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum kepada Minako yang kini terbangun dan tertawa kecil pada ibunya.

"Hei"

Ucapku yang membuat Yukari lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Ya Minato?"

"Sepertinya... janji kita untuk pergi bersama ke Destiny land berdua saja tidak akan pernah bisa terwujud"

Yukari mulai heran dengan perkataanku.

"Kenapa?"

"Karenakan ada Minako, jadi kita menjadi bertiga"

Yukari yang mendengar perkataanku pada akhirnya tertawa manis, lalu kemudian berhenti.

"Kalau begitu kita buat janji pergi bertiga saja ke Destiny Land"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu besok lusa kita bertiga pergi bersama ya"

Akhirnya, Janji yang selama ini aku dan Yukari tidak bisa tepati, kini bisa kami tepati bersama dengan Minako.

Walau waktu yang nantinya akan memisahkan kami. Tapi kami tidak peduli, karena kami akan selalu terus bersama hingga akhir hayat kami.**  
**

**-00-**

_**Sun light yume wo samasu asa no hikari **_

_**Mata terashidasu (all over my sight) **_

_**Kono sekai****  
**_

_**Togireta yakusoku dake hitori kakaete **_

_**Mabuta no kinou dake (it's over my blind) **_

_**Oikaketa****  
**_

_**Stay high wasureteta yo **_

_**Konna ni sukitotta SUKAI BURUU **_

_**Kitto kimi ga kureta**_

_**True feel kagayaki****  
**_

_**Itsuka tsunaida te no tsuyosa ni kizutsuite mo **_

_**Zettai hanasanai yo **_

_**Dear friends **_

_**Kono mama zutto**_

_**Stray days onaji tsuki wo ikutsu miagetarou **_

_**Onaji sayonara wo (We told you so long) **_

_**Koeta darou**_

_**Itami ga kureru houseki shitteta hazu na no ni **_

_**Nakushita hikari dake (You told me what's wrong) **_

_**Kazoeteta**_

_**Stay high kizukeba hora **_

_**Madogoshi mabushii SUKAI BURUU **_

_**Kitto asu no DOA ga **_

_**Still green hiraku yo**_

_**Itsuka meguru toki ga subete wo kaete shimatte mo **_

_**Zettai nakusanai yo **_

_**Kimi wo **_

_**I'll lead the brand new days**_

_**Sun light yume wo samasu asa no hikari **_

_**Soshite kagayakidasu (It's all up to you) **_

_**Kono sekai**_

_**Ikiru imi wo yobitsukare utsumuku hi mo aru **_

_**Sore demo kokoro ni wa (So look up to you) **_

_**Kimi no egao**_

_**Stay high wasureteta yo **_

_**Konna ni sukitotta SUKAI BURUU **_

_**Kitto kimi ga kureta **_

_**True feel kagayaki**_

_**Yume ga sameru kara de aeru **_

_**Atarashii asu ni **_

_**Zettai shinjiteru yo **_

_**Your faith **_

_**Itsudemo zutto**_

_**Stay high kizukeba hora **_

_**Madogoshi mabushii SUKAI BURUU **_

_**Kitto asu no DOA wa **_

_**Always green aiteta**_

_**New days haru no kaze ni kikoeru graduation **_

_**Kyou kara no True days **_

_**Kimi to deau mirai he **_

_**I'll lead the brand new days**_

_**Atarashii kiseki wo koko kara hajimeru shining place nee mou ichido kimi to...**_

**-Find-**

* * *

**Special thanks For:**

**ATLUS and Staff ATLUS**

**Thanks Ending Song 'Brand New Days' by:**

**Lyrics: Tanaka Yuichiro**

**Composition/Arrangement: Meguro Shouji**

**Vocals: Kawamura Yumi**

**Special Thanks Author FanFiction in my Review Story 'Keresahan Hati':**

**Miru-kun (alias Reader annon 'aaa')**

**Maya Megumi**

**Ritzter-Workshop**

**Thanks for Readers annon in my Review:**

**Nishimura aya**

**Nishi**

**Spesial thanks for Character Persona 3:**

**Minato Arisato (MC Persona 3)**

**Yukari Takeba**

**Junpei Lori**

**Fuuka Yamaghisi**

**Akihiko Sanada**

**Mitsuru Kirijou**

**Aigis**

**Ken Amada**

**Shinjiro Aragaki**

**Koromaru**

**Elizabeth**

**Igor**

******Spesial thanks for Character Persona 3 Portable:**

******Minako Arisato (FeMC Persona 3 Portable)  
**

**Special Thanks for Character Persona Trinity Soul:**

**Shin Kanzato (MC Persona Trinity Soul)**

**Author this Story:****  
**

**Sp-Cs**

**Sekian Fict bergenre Angts and Romance dari saya yang berakhir bahagia bagi saya juga para pembaca sekalian.**

**Yak, ini Good ending dari saya, terima Flame dan sebagainya saya persilahkan, karena Fict ini sedikit menyentuh bagi saya dan juga semuanya yang saya anggap sebagai teman-teman saya.**

**Mungkin Fict ini tidak sedih, walau itu hanya ada di pikiran saya semata. Jadi...**

**R&R...**


	6. Final Chapter Bad: Kimi No Kioku

**Keresahan Hati**

**Disclaimer:** Persona 3 milik Atlus

**A/N**: ending ini terinspirasi dari kisah Orpheus.

**Warning:** Character is Death... itu saja

* * *

**Final Chapter (Bad Ending) : **Kimi No Kioku

"Mereka baik-baik saja"

Saat Mendengar hal itu dari ucapan Android yang kukenal, aku senang sekali mereka semua baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, Yukari-san telah..."

Tiba-tiba perkataan Aigis membuat Diriku berhenti tersenyum dan mulai membuatku gelisah, apa yang terjadi pada Yukari?

**-00-**

"Yukari..."

Aku mulai berlari menuju Suatu tempat.

"Ini tidak mungkin..."

'Tik'

Dengan menitihkan air mata kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku seperti ini?"

'Tik Tik Tik'

Walau derasnya hujan, kutetap pergi ketempat dimana sang 'Eurydice' berada.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Walau diriku, sang 'Orpheus' datang terlambat untuknya.

"Kenapa...Yukari?"

Dan berhentilah di suatu tempat.

Kini yang ada dihadapanku adalah sebuah makam. Makam yang memiliki ukiran sebuah nama dari pemiliknya.

Nama...

Nama seseorang yang selalu berada di dalam lupuk hatiku.

'BRUAK'

Nama...

Nama Seseorang yang dapat membuat diriku jatuh berlutut.

Dan Nama...

Untukku sebutkan namanya.

"Yukari..."

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan nama makam sang 'Eurydice'.

**Yukari Takeba  
(1992-2011)**

"Kenapa, kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya aku kembali lebih awal untuknya.

Seharusnya...

Seharusnya aku selalu berada di sampingnya.

Dan Seharusnya...

Kami hidup bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

Tapi...

Semua itu hanyalah mimpi palsu untuk kami berdua jalani.

"Yukari..."

Sakit...

Itulah yang kurasakan.

Sakit...

Saat seseorang yang kucintai sudah tiada.

Dan sakit...

Karena tak bisa melihat senyum cerianya sekali lagi.

Kini, janji yang sebelumnya telah kami berdua buat bersama di atas atap sekolah kami. Selama-lamanya tak akan bisa kami penuhi.

**-00-**

Hari demi hari kulalui di dalam kamar asrama yang masihku tempati.

Tanpa makan, tanpa tidur.

Dengan tetap masih memeluk kedua lututku.

Dengan rasa bersalah.

Walau semua teman-temanku yang mengetahui kekembalianku mengkhawatirkanku, tapi jika tidak ada 'dia' tetap saja diriku hampa tanpa tujuan.

"Yukari..."

'TOK TOK TOK'

Ku dengar suara ketukan pintu kamarku di ketuk oleh seseorang.

"Hey Dude, kita semua akan pergi ke Wild Duck Burger, kau mau ikut?" ucap Junpei, seseorang yang terus di panggil Stupei oleh 'Dirinya'.

"Terimakasih Junpei, tapi aku tidak lapar" jawabku.

"Baiklah, tapi kau yakin Dude, beberapa hari ini kau terus mengurung dirimu di kamar dan juga kau belum makan apapun. Apa kau tak sakit?" tanya Junpei yang sepertinya khawatir padaku.

Namun, apa gunanya Junpei Khawatir padaku. walau diriku makan apa bisa mengembalikan 'Dirinya' yang sudah tiada?

"Aku masih sehat" jawabku lagi.

"Baiklah Dude" akhirnya Junpei pergi, namun seseorang mengetuk lagi pintu kamarku.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis.

"ini aku, Fuuka" jawab seseorang yang tak lain Fuuka, perempuan yang tak pandai memeasak dan juga perempuan teman curhat'nya'.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Minato-san, maukah kau mencoba masakanku? Aku mau tahu pendapatmu tentang masakanku ini" tanya Fuuka yang berusaha membujuku dengan masakan buatannya. Aku tahu masakannya enak, karena aku pernah mencicipinya saat masuk ke dalam kamarnya sewaktu masa SMA.

"Aku yakin masakanmu masih enak seperti dulu Fuuka, sana pergi jangan ganggu aku!" ucapku kasar padanya, tapi tetap Fuuka tidak salah apa-apa padaku dan ini pertama kaliku berkata kasar pada seorang perempuan.

"Ba-baiklah" akhirnya Fuuka pergi, namun sekali lagi seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Apa lagi?" tanyaku dengan nada sinis sekali lagi.

"Ini aku Akihiko, aku mau mengajakmu pergi ke Hagakure Bowl, aku yang teraktir" ucap Akihiko.

"Tidak, makasih" jawabku dan akhirnya dia pergi. Tapi sekali lagi seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

'Tok Tok Tok'

"Siapa lagi sih?" tanyaku dengan tetap memakai nada sinis karena resah selalu di ganggu oleh mereka.

"Ini aku Mitsuru" ucap seorang perempuan yang tak lain adalah Mitsuru Kirijou.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Arisato, jika kau tak keluar dalam hitungan detik, aku akan mengeksekusimu!" ancam Mitsuru padaku.

"Silahkan Eksekusi sesuka hatimu, untuk apa aku takut? Aku sudah tidak punya lagi yang namanya tujuan hidup" jawabku dengan sinis.

"Ka-kau, baiklah, terserah kau saja dan asal kau tahu. Amada, Koromaru, Yamaghisi, Lori, Akihiko, Aigis bahkan aku sangat mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu" ucapnya.

"Terus apa pedulimu dan mereka? Walaupun kalian khawatir padaku, apakah Yukari bisa hidup lagi? tidakkan" jawabku terlalu sinis.

"Arisato, terserah kau saja dan jika kau ingin menemui kami semua, kami berada di ruang tamu." lalu akhirnya, Suara Mitsuru tidak terdengar lagi.

"Yukari..." gumamku yang tentu saja tidak akan membuat dirinya kembali.

Andai ini hanyalah mimpi, aku pasti senang karena bisa terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini.

Berhari-hari terus kulalui di dalam kamarku dengan perasaan rasa menyesal.

Menyesal...

Menyesal karena kembali tidak tepat waktu.

Menyesal...

Menyesal karena tidak menempati janji yang telah kami berdua buat.

Dan Menyesal...

Karena memarahi semua temanku yang telah mengkhawatirkanku.

Kini, aku mulai berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar kamar untuk menemui mereka dan segera meminta maaf kepada mereka semua atas perilaku burukku.

Setelah sampai di ruang tamu, kekosonganlah yang menyapaku. Kulihat secarik kertas yang menantiku di atas meja untukku baca.

Kubuka kertas itu dan membacanya.

'**Untuk Minato,'**

'**Kami semua berada di Wild Duck Burger. Jika kau mau menyusul kami, silahkan pergi ke Wild Duck Burger, kami ada sampai tengah malam.'**

'**Salam hangat walau hari ini musim bersalju yang dingin,'**

'**Aigis'**

Saat selesai membaca surat tulisan dari Aigis yang masih dengan polos cara membuat suratnya, akupun melihat jam yang menunjukan jam 3 sore.

Akhirnya kuputuskan langsung menemui semua teman-temanku dengan di temani MP3 lamaku yang masih berfungsi dan jaket coklat tebal karena musim ini adalah musim dingin yang bersalju.

Sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan, aku mampir dulu ke Kuil Naganaki untuk berdoa di sana dan setelah itu tanpa sadar melihat setangkai bunga krisan dan segera memetiknya.

Akupun berjalan lagi namun bukan ke tempat teman-temanku yang sedang menunggu diriku, melainkan pergi ke makam Yukari untuk memberi bunga Krisan ini sebagai permintaan maaf 'terlambat kembali untuknya'.

Saat aku mau menyeberangi jalan di perempatan jalan, ku lihat seorang bocah berumur 8 tahun berambut coklat sedang mengambil bola sepaknya di tengah jalan.

'NGEEEEEENG...'

'TUT TUT...'

Tiba-tiba sebuah truk dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju kencang ke arah bocah tersebut, namun bocah tersebut belum menyadarinya.

"SHIN AWAS!" teriak seorang laki-laki yang usianya lebih tua darinya, namun tidak di hiraukan oleh bocah yang di panggilnya Shin tersebut.

'TUT TUT...'

Truk itu semakin mendekat ke anak itu untuk mengambil nyawanya.

Akupun segera berlari sekencang mungkin untuk menyelamatkan anak itu, tapi truk itu semakin cepat melaju.

"Sial, kalau begitu." Akhirnya, aku mendorong bocah itu dengan kerasnya agar dia bisa selamat dari tabrakan maut itu, tapi tidak bagiku yang kini menatap sesosok 'Thanatos' yang akan menusukku dengan pedangnya.

'TUT TUT...'

'CIIIIIIIIT...'

'BRUAK'

Akhirnya, diriku terpental melayang jauh sejauh 5 meter. Dengan tetap menggenggam bunga krisan yang akanku berikan untuknya, walau tanpa kelopak kuning indahnya yang kini di ganti oleh lumuran darah segar yang mengalir dari dalam diriku, Juga MP3 yang terlepas begitu saja dan hancur menjadi benda tak berguna.

'BRAK'

Dan terjatuh di atas kerasnya aspal dingin yang bagai menahan tubuhku dengan kasarnya.

Di tengah-tengah antara sadar dan tidak, aku menoleh ke arah tempat bocah yang hampir saja tewas jika tidak ku korbankan nyawaku untuknya.

"Shin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki yang lebih tua dari bocah itu padanya.

"Aku tak apa-apa, Aniki" ucap bocah bernama Shin itu dan sekarang berlari menuju ke tempatku."Terimakasih"

"Sama... sama..., boleh... ku... tahu... s-siapa... namamu... nak...?" tanyaku lemah.

"Namaku Shin, Shin Kanzato" jawabnya.

"Shin... ya, nama yang... bagus. Perkenalkan... namaku Minato... Arisato..." Ucapku sambil tersenyum lemah kepadanya."Dan ingat..., kau... tidak boleh... bermain lagi... di... tengah... jalan... seperti itu... ya..."

Shin mengnangguk dan akhrinya dia pergi ke orang yang sedikit lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Akupun menengok ke atas langit yang menurunkan butiran salju putihnya padaku sambil tetap menggenggam erat bunga krisan yang kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Dengan darah yang terus keluar dari kepalaku, lengan kananku dan siku kaki kiriku.

"Yukari..."

Perlahan-lahan aku berusaha bangkit.

"Aku... tidak... boleh... s-santai... saja... di... sini..."

Untuk pergi ke tempat peristirahatannya yang terakhir.

"Harus... ke... tem... patnya... un... tuk me... nye... rah... kan... bunga... ini..."

Tapi sayang, bunga yang ku pegang benar-benar sudah hancur.

"Bunga... nya..."

'Tik'

"han... cur..."

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik-narik Jaketku yang berlumuran darah dari belakang. Aku akhirnya menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang bocah yang bernama Shin Kanzato membawakan satu ikat bunga Krisan.

"Ini, sebagai permintaan maafku untuk kakak" ucap Shin sambil memberikanku satu ikat penuh bunga Krisan.

Akupun tersenyum padanya.

"Teri... ma... kasih..." ucapku sambil mengambil bunga itu dengan lemasnya karena telah banyak kehilangan darah.

'NGIK NGUK NGIK NGUK NGIK NGUK'

Ambulance dan Polisipun terlambat datang, turunlah seorang petugas Ambulance yang menghampiriku. Sedangkan para Polisi sibuk menangkap pengemudi truk yang ternyata pengemudi itu sedang mabuk saat mengemudikan truknya.

"Hei kau, apa kau tak apa?" tanya petugas ambulance itu.

"aku... baik... baik... saja..." jawabku dengan keadaan setengah sadar.

"Tapi lihatlah dirimu, kau telah banyak kehilangan darah." Ucap petugas itu tapi aku tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Sudah ku bilang... aku baik... baik... saja..." setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku membalikan diri untuk pergi ketempat yang aku tuju. Walau orang-orang di sekitarku merasa heran dengan tingkah lakuku yang akan segera mati jika tidak di tolong secepatnya.

"Hei, tunggu!" teriak petugas itu namun aku tak peduli.

Shin tiba-tiba menarik-narik lagi jaket berdarahku.

"Kakak, kakak pergi ke suatu tempatkan? Boleh aku antar" ucapnya sambil memandangiku.

"Baiklah" ucapku dan Shin berusaha membopongku di tengah-tengah perjalanan menuju ke tempat yang aku tuju. Tapi tidak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil polisi menghampiriku dari samping.

"Hei kau!" teriak seorang petugas berpakaian polisi kepadaku. Namun aku tak peduli.

"Jika kau mau, aku akan mengantarmu" tawarnya yang dapat membuatku berhenti karena kaget.

"Su-sungguh..." tanyaku dan diapun mengangguk.

**-00-**

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya aku sampai di depan makam Yukari.

"Kakak, ini kuburan orang yang paling penting bagi kakak ya?" tanya Shin dengan polosnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Ya... begitulah..." ucapku dan memberikan seikat penuh bunga krisan kuning ini, pada makam Yukari.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah kuantar ke tempat yang kau tuju, kini aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit ya." Ucap petugas polisi itu.

"Terima kasih... tapi seper... tinya... su... dah... ter... lam... bat..."

'BRUAK'

Akupun terjatuh lemah tak berdaya karena tubuhku benar-benar ke habisan darah.

"Hei!" Teriak Petugas polisi itu yang sepertinya khawatir padaku.

"Kakak!" Teriak Shin yang juga ikut-ikutan khawatir padaku.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

"Tidak... apa-apa..., boleh... ku... tahu... s-siapa... nama... an... da...?" tanyaku yang kini di pangku oleh petugas polisi tersebut.

"Tetsuya, namaku Tetsuya Suou" ucap petugas itu dengan nama Tetsuya Suou.

"Bolehkah... sebelum... aku... pergi..., apakah... kau... bisa meng... ngan...tarkan... bocah ini... pulang... Tetsuya... -san...?" ucap permintaanku pada Tetsuya.

"Baiklah" ucap Tetsuya sambil mengangguk pelan dengan tampang serius padaku

"Kakak..." Shin kini benar- benar khawatir padaku.

"Shin... aku tak apa... apa... tapi se... be... lum... kita... berpisah... aku... hanya... ingin... bi... lang... satu hal... pada... mu..." ucapku yang kini semakin lama mulai tak sadarkan diri sambil membelai rambut coklatnya dengan lemah lembut.

"Apa itu kak?"

"Terima... kasih... karena... telah... mengan... tarkan... ku ke... tem... pat terak... hirku... i... ni... dan... juga... terima... kasih... atas... seikat... bu...nga... kri...san... yang... telah... kau... beri... kan... pa... da... ku..."

"Sama-sama... hiks... kak... hiks..." ucap Shin yang kini mulai menangis.

"I... ingin... s...sekali... aku... mem... balas... nya... tapi... ma... af... kan... aku... Shin..." Aku kemudian memandang Tetsuya "Tet... su... ya... -san... an... tar... kan... lah... anak... ini... kem... ba... li... pu... lang... ke... ru... mah... nya... se... ka... rang... juga..." ucapku dan pandanganku kini semakin kabur.

"Baiklah." ucap Tetsuya sambil mengangguk padaku dan membawa Shin pulang kembali ke kekeluarganya.

Dengan meninggalkanku yang kini tak berdaya, tapi itulah permintaan terakhirku.

"Yu... ka... ri..."

Akupun merangkak lemah menuju samping makam Yukari.

Setelah sampai di samping makamnya, Perlahan-lahan mataku mulai terasa berat.

"A-aku..."

Semakin lama semakin menutup.

"A... akan... me... nu... ju... ke... tem... pat..."

Disusul oleh sang mentari yang akan terbenam dan menyimpan sinarnya untuk hari esok.

"Dimana... kau... ber...a... da..."

walau tidak akan ada lagi, hari esok untukku saat ini.

Jiwakupun keluar dari dalam tubuh, meninggalkan dunia Fana yang kejam ini.

Tiba-tiba sebuah Kupu-Kupu dengan sayap berwarna merah mudah berada di hadapanku dan menjadi sosok orang yang kusayangi, yaitu sosok Yukari. Yukari lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arahku ini, seperti akan mengajakku ke suatu tempat.

"Minato..."

"Yukari..."

Akupun menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati dan sebuah cahaya biru dan merah muda mengubah kami menjadi wujud Kupu-Kupu bersayap Biru muda dan Merah mudah.

Akhirnya kami berduapun terbang bersama menuju ke suatu tempat, tempat dimana kami berdua tidak akan pernah terpisahkan untuk selama-lamanya.

Dan saat itu, adalah saat bahagia untukku. Dimana aku bisa bersama dengannya, bagaikan cerita Orpheus yang bahagia bersama Eurydice.

"Minato, sini kalau bisa tangkap aku..."

"Yukari, awas kau ya kalau berhasilku tangkap..."

Dengan akhir yang begitu sedih namun bahagia buat dirinya karena bisa bersama dengan kekasihnya untuk selama-lamanya.

"Minato, berjanjilah kau tak akan lagi meninggalkanku..."

"Aku berjanji, Yukari..."

Dan juga akhir untuk kami berdua bersama, untuk selamanya. Dengan janji yang tak bisa kami tepati bersama.**  
**

**-00-  
**

_**Kaze no koe hikari no tsubu madoromu kimi ni sosogu **_

_**Wasurenai yasashii hohoemi kanashisa ni kakushita hitomi wo**_

_**Negau koto (tsurakutemo) tachimukau yuuki kimi ni moratta yo dakara yuku ne **_

_**Yume no naka (mezametara) mata aeru yo**_

_**Tooi kioku mune ni hime utau**_

_**Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara **_

_**Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai **_

_**Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity**_

_**Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai **_

_**Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru **_

_**Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted**_

_**Kousaten kikoete kita kimi ni yoku nita koe **_

_**Furimuite sora wo aogimiru koboresou na namida koraete**_

_**Ashita koso (itsu no hi ka) mou ichido kimi ni aeru to shinji hitori mayoi **_

_**Ame no yoru (hareta asa) machitsudzukete**_

_**Wasurenai yo kakenuketa yoru wo**_

_**Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta **_

_**Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi ha sugoshite ita **_

_**Ima ha tada taisetsu ni shinobu you I will embrace the feeling**_

_**Kimi ha ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita**_

_**Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita **_

_**Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you**_

_**Hakanaku tayutau sekai wo kimi no te de mamotta kara **_

_**Ima ha tada tsubasa wo tatande yukkuri nemuri nasai **_

_**Eien no yasuragi ni tsutsumarete love through all eternity**_

_**Yasashiku mimamoru watashi no kono te de nemuri nasai **_

_**Waratteta naiteta okotteta kimi no koto oboete iru **_

_**Wasurenai itsumademo kesshite until my life is exhausted**_

_**Mabayuku kagayaku hitotoki minna to issho datta **_

_**Kakegae no nai toki to shirazu ni watashi ha sugoshite ita **_

_**Ima ha tada taisetsu ni shinobu you I will embrace the feeling**_

_**Kimi ha ne tashika ni ano toki watashi no soba ni ita**_

_**Itsudatte itsudatte itsudatte sugu yoko de waratte ita **_

_**Nakushitemo torimodosu kimi wo I will never leave you**_

**-Find-**

* * *

**Special thanks For:**

**ATLUS and Staff ATLUS**

**Thanks Ending Song 'Kimi No Kioku' by:**

**Vocals: Kawamura Yumi**

**Trinity Soul Mix Vocals: Kita Shuuhei**

**Lyrics: Komori Shigeo**

**Music: Meguro Shouji**

**Special Thanks Author FanFiction in my Review Story 'Keresahan Hati':**

**Miru-kun (alias Reader annon 'aaa')**

**Maya Megumi**

**Ritzter-Workshop**

**Thanks for Readers annon in my Review:**

**Nishimura aya**

**Nishi**

**Spesial thanks for Character Persona 3:**

**Minato Arisato (MC Persona 3)**

**Yukari Takeba**

**Junpei Lori**

**Fuuka Yamaghisi**

**Akihiko Sanada**

**Mitsuru Kirijou**

**Aigis**

**Ken Amada**

**Shinjiro Aragaki**

**Koromaru**

**Elizabeth**

**Igor**

**Special thanks for Character Persona 2:**

**Tatsuya or Tetsuya Suou (MC Persona 2)**

**Special Thanks for Character Persona Trinity Soul:**

**Shin Kanzato (MC Persona Trinity Soul)**

**Author this Story:**

**Sp-Cs**

**Sekian Fict bergenre Angts and Romance dari saya yang menyakitkan bagi saya juga para pembaca sekalian. **

**Silahkan yang mau ngeflame, karena saya juga sedih kenapa saya menceritakan Pertemuan sepasang kekasih yang berakhir dengan tragis seperti ini. Walau itu hanya yang ada di pikiran saya.**

**Jangan lupa silahkan...**

**R&R**


End file.
